


午夜玫瑰之约

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jaemintop/bottom haechanbottom renjun⚠️threesome⚠️⚠️sm⚠️
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	午夜玫瑰之约

01/  
李东赫跟黄仁俊打了一架，或者说又，算了，数一数其实是又双叒叕。

每次都床头打完床尾和，做爱的时候黄仁俊双手勾着他的脖子，边被他干边跟急了眼的小狗似地咬他肩膀，疼得李东赫一边挺身一边跟小狗似地嗷嗷叫，吵完一架做完一次，李东赫肩膀上全是牙印，有的还渗血。

你他妈还真咬啊。李东赫提上裤子准备往上拉裤链。

黄仁俊瞪他一眼：没咬死你就不错了，还敢挑三拣四。瞪完笑着撞了一下李东赫，只听他开始尖叫，黄仁俊这才慌得没法儿问他怎么了。

操！老子鸡巴被夹了！

02/  
黄仁俊体感自己又气又笑帮他松拉链的日子还历历在目，李东赫不敢细想，想一次裆部的疼痛就隐隐再现。但这次，俩人真的急眼了，不是小狗那种急了眼。

黄仁俊一拳挥过来李东赫身子硬是向后退了几步，他觉得鼻子疼完一热，手心里全是血，黄仁俊再一拳打过来，被他硬生生攥住手腕，谁知道东北男人看似娇弱，实则勇猛程度令人惊叹。黄仁俊又开始小狗急眼，挣脱不开索性张嘴咬住李东赫的手腕，李东赫又开始小狗嗷嗷叫，顺势抓住黄仁俊的头发。

黄仁俊在这边疼得啊啊啊，隔壁的邻居听到这动静挠挠头感慨，到底是年轻人，大早上就这么热情。

操你大爷李东赫你松开！黄仁俊喊完就张嘴继续咬。

我松开我是傻逼——啊啊啊啊啊！操黄仁俊你真是狗啊！

你他妈才是狗！不愧是做过电台dj的人，一口咬着李东赫发音咬字还能如此字正腔圆。

操啊，你口水流我一手！李东赫就差把黄仁俊直接薅秃了：数一二三一起松！

一——  
二！  
三！

黄仁俊你跟老子玩阴的！

你他妈不是也没松！

李东赫觉得自己手要折了：最后一二三一起松，真的一起松了！

一！  
二！  
三！

兴许是撑不下去，两人齐齐松手，黄仁俊头发乱得像个鸡窝，李东赫两眼怒视站在原地胸脯一起一伏：这日子没法过了。

妈的还过个几把。黄仁俊气得一屁股坐在床上。

去你妈的老子出去嫖娼都不再跟你过了。李东赫把刘海往后面一撸，两手叉腰。

那你去啊！你他妈敢去嫖，我就敢去报警抓你。黄仁俊小手一挥，越说越气越气越急：等警察一敲门，老子就举着摄像机冲进去，专拍你边跑边甩小几把。末了他冷笑一声：噢，就你那个尺寸，我估计得换个最贵的镜头，给你友情拍摄大特写，到时候传网上打高能预警，小心晕针！

李东赫一听枕头一摔，你他妈怎么还人身攻击了呢！我是不是针你没试过吗，之前喊那么大声的是谁，是狗吗？

黄仁俊翻了个白眼，呵呵操，我那是被针扎得疼，不知道以为你容嬷嬷呢。

容嬷嬷是哪位李东赫并不知道，联系上下文分析一下也知道不是什么好词，肯定不是什么好词，虽然之前就在爆发，但这句话彻底击垮了李东赫最后的底线，迎来了最后的彻彻底底的爆发：你妈的别过了，滚吧黄仁俊。

黄仁俊抱着手臂：傻逼，睁开眼睛好好看看，这是我家。

妈的，那我滚了。

03/  
虽然每次都是真的打，但这次是真的真的真的打了，没有回头路了。李东赫拎着一个小包拖着个行李箱，身上没多少现金，这个月工资也还没发，他没地方可去，住进了摩托旅馆。条件不怎么样也得凑活着过，熬到第三天晚上，李东赫下定决心这次绝不回头，房间却传来一阵敲门声，他问是谁，外面却无应答，低头一看门缝里被塞进来一张小卡片，上面印着露骨的图片和文字：午夜寂寞就来玫瑰之约。

他想起之前跟黄仁俊的争吵，顺手就捡起小卡片打了上面的电话。等着吧黄仁俊，此处不留爷，自有留爷处。

很快，半个多小时的时间，人就来敲门了，李东赫打开门，香水味扑面而来，哟呵，还真的是个身材高挑前凸后翘堪比超模的美女，大美女。

体检报告交换了一下——当然李东赫是不可能记得带的，相册云备份里找了半天才找到前几天差点删掉的图片，有安全意识就算可以。美女点了点头，问他喜欢什么样式的，从手提包里拿出来摄像机，皮鞭，绳子，情趣手铐，以及其他道具在他面前一一排开，李东赫心里小鹿乱撞，多少有点害羞。起身把门锁全都锁好，心里对黄仁俊说的嫖娼报警举摄像机一条龙仍然心有余悸，回来裤子脱得比谁都快，说：别别别别搞那些花里胡哨的前戏了，早点干完早点完。

但情趣该有还是要有，李东赫自己美滋滋地把口球戴上，手铐也乖乖让美女扣上，只见美女从衣服里掏出来两块海绵垫，他脸色变了。

你不对劲兄弟。

摘掉脖子上的choker，美女，啊，现在说是帅哥更合适，李东赫看到他棱角分明的喉结，嘴里开始拼命呜呜呜呜，想说什么也说不出来，两只被拷住的手拼命示意口球给他摘掉。李东赫整个人差点萎了，可鸡巴仍然挺立，此时此刻他也恨，黄仁俊都他妈怪你平时调教得太好。帅哥打开摄像机真的录了起来，李东赫此时此刻自杀的心都有了，求生不能求死不得大概就是这种心情。

帅哥解释：对不起哦，我也是欠他的得还。

李东赫放弃挣扎了，眼看着他录完用wifi传到手机上，最后发送给黄仁俊，帅哥当着他的面删掉了：我真的只发给他一个人了，手铐钥匙给你放桌上了，三分钟之后会有员工上来打扫卫生，我会贴心点找个男员工帮你的。

说完瞥了一眼他起立的下体，笑着夸了一句：其实还可以，没有黄仁俊说的那么像针。

是可以投稿社会性死亡小组的程度，李东赫绝望地闭上眼睛流下两滴珍珠泪。

04/  
索性黄仁俊还没打算做出任何行动，大概只是单纯想羞辱一番好发泄怒气。跟帅哥的第二次见面很快就来了，李东赫经历如此大的精神创伤，只能靠去夜店买醉来抚平，吧台看到一道倩影格外眼熟，他拍了拍那个人的肩膀，转过头来正是那位男扮女装的帅哥的脸，当然了，今天也还是穿着裙子戴着choker，漂亮又性感。

又见面了呢。帅哥丝毫不惊，反倒是笑眯眯地看着他，妆容姣好实在是像个美女，看得李东赫心里一颤一颤的，颤完李东赫一把拉着他往角落里去，远远的看，还以为这俩人上演什么偶像剧戏码。

帅哥靠着墙抱着手臂，问有什么事吗，还是你想我了。

李东赫叭得一下撑着墙把他壁咚了：别扯有的没的。

当心手，感觉你那下挺疼的。

说不疼那是装的，李东赫装逼装过了头，一巴掌拍墙上疼得他在心里已经开始嗷嗷叫了，但面子不能丢：我疼死跟你也没关系，你倒不如老实交代你跟黄仁俊什么关系。

以前有点关系，我欠他不少，替他还个人情。

李东赫双手撑着墙，帅哥斜靠着墙站着，上半张脸眼神像是利剑直勾勾地刺过来，下半张脸却带着柔和的笑，口红的颜色衬得唇瓣格外娇嫩，像是朵红艳艳的玫瑰花，整个人看起来有一种奇异的轻浮，却也勾人。李东赫没出息地咽了咽口水，他不由地想到黄仁俊，可他们刚分手没多久就算了，那家伙还跟他玩阴的，更何况眼前这个还人情的对象，谁知道他们好端端欠什么人情债，万一就是前男友呢。

你是不是想亲我？帅哥捋了捋肩上的长发，跟上次的颜色不太一样，大概率是假发。

李东赫一听心慌乱跳：好端端的扯什么亲不亲，我还觉得你想亲我呢！

我是挺想亲你的。帅哥凑近了，在他耳朵边低声说：你上次脱了裤子被拷在床头我就想把你那双又细又长的腿掰开了，不知道鞭子抽在巧克力上颜色会不会泛红。

妈的，怎么骚话听起来也跟在蜜里泡了一夜似的那么黏糊，李东赫觉得自己的心在胸腔里被黏糊成一团，他嘴硬抬起下巴说：打打嘴炮谁不会啊。

帅哥顺势就低下头吻住了他的嘴唇，看他没反抗，又吻又吮的，离开咬了一下他的下唇，显得恋恋不舍。不止嘴炮，打炮我也会。

05/  
李东赫至今没想明白，自己是怎么被罗渽民忽悠到床上的，忘了说，那个很像美女的帅哥就叫罗渽民。被分开双腿之前，李东赫说你容我再想想，我跟黄仁俊谈之前还是个直男只上过别人，谈之后我也没被上过，第一次多少有点那个。

罗渽民说你先想着，不介意的话我抽根烟。

李东赫说我介意，你别抽了，你不然屈尊被我上一次。罗渽民没说话，只是笑着看着他，那种笑看得他心里发毛，忙改口：石头剪刀布吧，谁赢谁做1怎么样，公平起见。

你说的，别反悔。

李东赫出完就想反悔了，谁提议谁必输的定律怎么能在这么关键的时刻被抛到脑后，他去浴室试着清理的时候，一直在心里循环这句人生箴言：戒赌吧，李东赫。

你上次那些个……那些个东西带了吗？

罗渽民摇了摇头，今天只是一时起兴，道具一个都没带。你要是喜欢我用别的凑合一下，只是有点太下等了，除非你特别想，我也不愿意用这个。

李东赫心里蠢蠢欲动，当年被黄仁俊蛊了就是因为黄仁俊骂自己的时候听得他心里痒痒的，特别带劲。这年头当m不丢人，我就m。李东赫说你来吧，我受得住。

安全词定什么？在外面等待的罗渽民在包里翻找着什么。

黄仁俊！李东赫决定追求刺激就贯彻到底的原则，拿前男友的名字做安全词，想想这种前无古人后无来者的行为，如果要给李东赫的人生创意搞一个评价网站出来，那么这一项一定会被大喊一声牛逼并高居网站榜首。

李东赫清理完，罗渽民身上还穿着裙子，摘掉假发揉了揉头发，脸上的妆花了些，雌雄莫辨透露着有点疯狂的气质反倒更动人了。李东赫特别喜欢他的口红，尝起来一股巧克力一样的甜味，李东赫想凑过去继续吃他的口红，结果被罗渽民一把推倒在床上，手握着一根数据线轻轻抽了下来：没让你动呢。

李东赫被打过的地方有些火辣辣的，下面跟着就起了反应。

罗渽民笑他怎么这么快就硬了，他床上爱嘴炮的毛病又犯了，对着罗渽民喊：娜娜太漂亮了，我现在就想干你。

是吗？罗渽民拉起他的双手，拿数据线绑好了摁住，膝盖顶着他勃起的东西，蹭得他爽得眯起眼睛哼哼。

东赫的嘴巴太不听话了，需要惩罚才行。

娜娜现在就来罚我吧！

罗渽民就这么把手指放在李东赫的嘴里让他含住，手指在里面摁着他的舌头让他口腔里分泌出更多的唾液，李东赫的眼泪也跟着出来了，沾了唾液的手指进入里面扩张，李东赫倒吸一口凉气。罗渽民真的开始惩罚他了，前面被蹭得要射却又射不出来的状态憋着，后面被三根手指胀满，罗渽民罚他不到时候不准射，戴了套的器物进来之后，李东赫忍不住叫得比窗外的蝈蝈还欢。

原来这就是做0的快乐，难怪黄仁俊装铁男人最后磨磨唧唧还是愿意被他干。妈的，怎么又想起来黄仁俊了，李东赫你是不是离了黄仁俊就活不了。

大概是看出来李东赫有几分的分心，罗渽民把他翻过身来，几巴掌落在他的屁股上，声音格外响亮。我在这儿干你，你还有心思想别的？

我……我也是想了一下要是换我来怎么干你。李东赫趴在床上边呻吟边喘，身子被顶得往前移，又被罗渽民一把捞回来。听到罗渽民不说话，他贱兮兮的那股劲又上来：怎么……你不说话是不是就默认了……

罗渽民动作慢了下来，使劲往里捅，李东赫整个人差点爽翻过去，只听罗渽民慢悠悠地说了句：想总是要给你点幻想的自由。

妈的，我要是个女的，非得被你搞大肚子不可。前面被床面蹭得已经高潮射了，后穴还被罗渽民塞着，李东赫只剩个嘴巴还没被堵住，生理上的欢愉战胜了理智，此时此刻话语代替了爱液，不过脑子只顾着从嘴里往外涌。

你跟别人睡的时候也这么说吗，我还以为你在做爱的时候会更与众不同一点。罗渽民的声音太特别了，语调明明很热情，语气却夹杂着莫名其妙的冰冷。看不到脸李东赫依然觉得心动，当然了不排除刚射过心率加速的原因。

那你觉得我什么样？李东赫做0这件事确实无师自通，他跪好了把腰压了下去，屁股翘起来，看起来更诱人了点。

罗渽民抽出来扔掉用过的套子，给李东赫手上的数据线解开，李东赫问这可就完了吗？

刚问完脖子就被罗渽民用数据线套住，罗渽民一脚踩在他的后背上，踩得李东赫再次跪趴下来，脖子被勒着让他连连咳嗽。没完呢宝贝。

操他妈的，李东赫想也知道自己的脸憋得通红，他在心里骂操他妈的罗渽民，那声宝贝就像从天而降的羽毛晃晃悠悠地落在他的心上，操他妈的。李东赫骂了个没完，因为鸡巴没出息地又硬了。

罗渽民度掌握得很好，一套调教下来，李东赫既疼了爽了，身体也没伤着。罗渽民干了他两次，弄得他硬了三次，第三次他爽到不小心喊出来黄仁俊的名字，他自己觉得自己怪怪的，罗渽民看起来也怪怪的，但是就当是安全词，停下来结束了。

06/  
事后罗渽民去冲了个澡，穿着内裤坐在窗边抽烟，李东赫还躺在床上，闭着一只眼睛食指试着勾出来他身形的轮廓。没穿女装的罗渽民脸上粉黛未施，显得清秀之余略有些憔悴，双腿自然放松，后背挺得笔直。李东赫想象了一下，如果套上件普通的白衬衫坐在教室里，会像是那种班里女生都暗恋的校草类型。

你跟黄仁俊怎么认识的？李东赫说完想掐死自己，原本他打了一个很爽的炮，是时候可以放下过去走出一片新的人生了，但该死的作者总让他对黄仁俊念念不忘。

罗渽民转过头来思索了两秒，烟灰跌落在他的手背上，也不觉得烫，伸手抖了两下抖掉。说来话长。

有多长？话题打开了就刹不住车。

反正比你们俩更长。

你们也睡过吗？

睡过很多次。罗渽民抽完那根烟，把烟蒂摁在窗台熄灭，看着李东赫笑了笑：你嫉妒吗？

才没有！

嫉妒也没关系，我们只是萍水相逢，互相解决一下生理需求，以后应该也不会再见面了。

你这话说得我像个第三者。

随你怎么理解。罗渽民穿上裙子，对着镜子随便上了一层气垫做底妆。不过你确实是第三者没错。

那你爱他吗？李东赫觉得有些东西不太对劲。

现在还谈爱不爱的不是很奇怪吗？罗渽民笑得很漂亮，眼睛弯弯，睫毛长长，素面朝天的时候身上的少年气锋利得逼人，可淡妆浓抹之后，又格外甜美。

留个电话吧，我下次寂寞了再找你。

我是看在你长得好看的份上才来的，你可别误会，我不做鸡随叫随到。罗渽民熟练地把口红涂在下唇，闭上嘴抿了抿，用手指涂匀显得更自然，最后把手指上的口红作腮红在脸颊上抹了抹。转过头对着李东赫问：好看吗？

好看。李东赫躺在床上四仰八叉，如果我说我觉得你真像个女人你会生气吗？

罗渽民笑了笑说：不会啊，男人女人也没什么区别，如果东赫说我真像个女人，那应该是在夸我很美。

07/  
说完他穿好裙子背上包，口红扔给李东赫：看你挺喜欢的，接吻的时候吃个没完，送你了，做个纪念吧。说完转身走了，房间里就剩李东赫一个人握着那根口红百无聊赖。

他掏出手机打开黄仁俊的sns，看不出任何跟罗渽民认识的痕迹，又顺着去搜索黄仁俊手机号码注册的邮箱，从邮箱到其他社交平台，最后搜到一个古早blog，有一个用户在每一条博文下都点了赞。李东赫觉得这就是罗渽民，可是再打开，主页动态什么也没有。Blog注册邮箱也早已停用，一切更无从找起。

罗渽民的名字也不好使，相关的人怎么也搜不到，罗马音也搜不到。如果直接输入nana，出现的词条反倒是某个同名日漫，而不是罗渽民的脸。其实罗渽民说对了，他一直都挺有眼力见的，好像看一眼就能看出来李东赫嬉皮笑脸的伪装底下到底在想什么，他确实嫉妒了。

李东赫好奇他们俩独有的，而自己尚未出现的过往。李东赫在心里骂操他妈的，一个本以为是心灵相通的日久生情，另一个本以为是你侬我侬的露水情缘。李东赫真的在嫉妒，却又不知道该嫉妒谁，他觉得自己就像是站在冰天雪地里发抖的流浪人，面前就是燃着篝火的小木屋，温暖舒适也神秘，可这个小木屋被罗渽民和黄仁俊亲手上了锁。

08/  
黄仁俊半夜听到敲门声，差点以为是国产抗日剧里的鬼子进村就地重演，他打开门，李东赫一身酒气蹲在外面大哭。邻居被吵得给黄仁俊打电话拜托小情侣别再吵架了，黄仁俊只得捂着李东赫的嘴把他拖了进来，门重新关上，李东赫还在哭，没完没了吵得黄仁俊头疼。

你他妈要只是喝多了过来闹事，就给我滚出去。

呜呜呜……呜呜呜呜——你凶人家——李东赫被吓得小声哼唧，瘪着嘴哭得更厉害，眼泪鼻涕一起流，使劲憋着不让自己哭出声。

黄仁俊甩给他一包纸让他自己擦，大概是李东赫的样子实在是太狼狈，黄仁俊扑哧一声笑出来，问李东赫，你不是说要滚了吗，怎么自己又滚回来了。

罗渽民……李东赫哭哭啼啼看着他，罗渽民跟你，你们俩到底什么关系。

我跟你什么关系？李东赫你别仗着喝了酒就在这儿撒酒疯。

老婆我跟罗渽民睡了。

李东赫靠过来要抱黄仁俊的腰，被黄仁俊一把推开：跟罗渽民睡了你他妈叫谁老婆呢？

老公我错了老公，我以后听你的再也不跟你打架了，你能不能告诉我你们俩到底什么关系，我太难受了，我只是犯了男人都会犯的错误，李东赫还是哭着抱了过来，鼻涕眼泪一起蹭在黄仁俊身上。老婆，不是，老公你原谅我，我不守男德居然喜欢上了别的男人，但也不是……老公我真的做不到，我他妈的被罗渽民套路了……

你他妈……黄仁俊心里五味杂陈，他脱了身上沾满了李东赫鼻涕眼泪的T恤揉吧揉吧扔进垃圾桶里，打开衣柜换了件新的，把人闹得烦躁，可他李东赫就这么在地上睡着了。

09/  
罗渽民跟你，你们俩到底什么关系。

这话很多年前也有人问过，刚从中国来到首尔，人生地不熟，班里那孩子实在是太漂亮了，看一眼就让人移不开目光。那时的黄仁俊也许就像现在的李东赫这样，不由自主地想要靠近，找了个借口说自己课上没听懂，能不能给我讲讲。

用过这个借口的人想必很多，罗渽民冷着脸说听不懂问同桌去啊，大老远问我干嘛。

碰了壁的黄仁俊回到座位上，同桌友善地提醒，不要靠近罗渽民那小子，他是疯子，疯子是会传染的。

没有任何证据表明罗渽民是疯子，以及疯子会传染这件事。其实现在想想，与其说是罗渽民推开了所有人，不如说是所有人从一开始就拒绝了罗渽民。

放学留下来打扫卫生的黄仁俊整理结束，背着书包向外走，路过教学楼后面，只听角落里传来打骂声。他试着走过去，看到罗渽民被抵在墙上，书包里的东西散落了一地，黄仁俊看到里面装着粉色的文具袋，印着风格柔美花纹的笔记本扉页，以及打翻了的化妆品和口红。

呀，干什么呢你们！黄仁俊走过去的同时，被告知转学生别多管闲事。

西八这么多人就打一个要不要脸，我今天还就多管闲事了。黄仁俊把书包甩向一旁，几个学生被打得吃痛，黄仁俊也挂了彩，但这不重要，重要的是获得了胜利。后来黄仁俊偶尔也会后悔，如果当年少打两次架，是不是还能努努力长得再高一点。

罗渽民从地上爬起来，捡起地上的物品装回书包里，一边念叨着：啊，这可是我刚买的粉底液……居然就这么碎了……

刚刚被欺负为什么不还手？路上跟罗渽民同路的黄仁俊从心底里发出疑问。

反正都要被打，还不还手又有什么区别？罗渽民倒是很坦然。

当然有区别！不还手一定会被打，霸凌者就是仗着被霸凌者的沉默和退让，才一再挑衅。

是——是——是——罗渽民拖长了腔调跟着应和，转而问：你今天要来我家吗，如果我妈看到我带朋友回去应该会很开心。

我们算朋友了吗？黄仁俊依然对上周罗渽民的冷漠态度耿耿于怀。

你觉得算的话就算吧。

黄仁俊笑着说那就算！

你怎么不问他们为什么打我？

看你不顺眼什么都是借口，你呼吸都是错的，这时候原因还重要吗？

孩子们都在传我是疯子，疯子会传染。

那现在我也是疯子啦！黄仁俊是笑起来很好看的孩子，罗渽民不由自主也会跟着他笑起来：什么啊。

两个人笑嘻嘻地打开门，罗渽民说的没错，黄仁俊确实受到了罗妈妈的热情招待。在等待晚饭的过程中，罗渽民去拿了药给黄仁俊涂上，还贴了创可贴。上完药黄仁俊跟罗渽民躺在一起有一搭没一搭地聊天，看了看房间里的装修和陈设，黄仁俊忍不住感慨：你们家可真——

真女性化，还是真gay？罗渽民笑着看着他，黄仁俊这才发现其实罗渽民也很爱笑。

没有，就是感觉装饰很浪漫。黄仁俊权衡了半天终于找到这样一个词来形容。

别的孩子可不觉得浪漫，仁俊尼还真是例外呢。

不觉得浪漫觉得什么？

觉得像精神病。

渽民喜欢这些吗？

一开始是妈妈喜欢，后来我也喜欢。

那就不是精神病，渽民没有伤害到任何人，只是喜欢自己喜欢的东西又有什么错。那些人才是精神病，才是疯子。黄仁俊说完反应过来，疯子确实会传染，环境潜移默化的影响，错误的观念和行为因为是绝大多数人，所以会被正当化处理，久而久之没人觉得这是错的，只觉得这是正常。他毅然道：虽然绝大多数人掌握着发言权，但真理只握在少数人手中。

罗渽民笑着笑着突然流泪了，黄仁俊慌得手忙脚乱：你哭什么啊？我……对不起我……

仁俊是第一个这么对我说的朋友。罗渽民抱住黄仁俊，趴在他的腰上默默地流眼泪。对不起哦仁俊，我一开始不应该那么对你的。

看你哭得这么厉害，我原谅你了。

吃完饭黄仁俊回到家里，身上的伤被妈妈当作又打架狠狠地骂了一通，黄仁俊没有解释，他觉得自己打的那一架是正义的一架，真男人从不解释。睡前罗渽民给他发消息，问仁俊尼安全到家了吗？配了很多很可爱的表情。

黄仁俊回电话过去说：到了，我被我妈骂了，她觉得我又打架闹事。

罗渽民在这边笑着说：我也被批评了，因为刚买的粉底液今天就摔碎了。

渽民为什么喜欢那些东西，这个问题会冒犯到你吗，你不回答也可以。

仁俊想问我为什么喜欢那些女孩子们才喜欢的东西是吗？嗯……让我想想，因为觉得可爱，可爱的东西理应被人们喜欢。我没觉得自己是女生，也没觉得可爱的东西只有女生才能喜欢才能使用，物品的属性跟性别是两码事，不是吗。

真好。黄仁俊躺在床上低声说道。

什么真好？

渽民能这么坦然地面对自己和爱自己，我觉得这样真好。

10/  
早晨上学，觉得罗渽民会喜欢粉色，所以买了草莓牛奶见面之后送给他，却被告知草莓牛奶是这辈子都碰不了的恶魔饮料。最后送给同桌，同桌表情复杂地说谢谢，不用了。

大概是不想被传染变成疯子吧。黄仁俊笑了笑，重新拿回来，拆开吸管插进去自己喝了一干二净。明明就挺好喝，罗渽民这家伙怎么回事。

黄仁俊果不其然被孤立了，跟罗渽民一起，但又因为打架太狠没人敢进一步挑衅。随便就这吧，黄仁俊觉得这样更清净。

所以说罗渽民跟黄仁俊到底是什么关系呢？中学时代形影不离走在一起，也被人这么追问过。去罗渽民家做客晚上留下来过夜，躺在同一张床上，黄仁俊看着罗渽民的睫毛在脸上投下的阴影发呆，罗渽民转过头看着他，就这么接吻了。一边吻一边帮对方撸着，身体交叠在一起，达成人生第一次的性高潮体验，射完相拥入睡。如果这算睡过，那确实没错，他们俩睡过很多次了，是会让李东赫嫉妒到醉酒大哭的程度。

黄仁俊始终无法定义他和罗渽民到底算是什么关系，朋友，炮友，恋人，还是什么。朋友好像更出格的事情也一起做过，炮友明明也没进一步做太多，恋人却又在种种时机上总是差那么一点，随便什么了。

但黄仁俊可以确认的是，自始至终，他都一直爱着罗渽民，就像他喜欢着李东赫那样，奇怪吧，妈的他居然真的很爱他，气过头想找李东赫的茬，居然第一时间想到的就是罗渽民，人类跟人类所能拥有的复杂的感情，是可以达到令人惊叹的程度。

11/  
高中跟罗渽民分开了，虽说还有联系方式，但是时间就是这样，渐渐的就变淡了，李东赫就是这时出现的。王八蛋李东赫，坐在黄仁俊的后桌，像小学男生一样幼稚，上课揪帽子扯领子，下课就被追到厕所一顿暴揍，周而复始不厌其烦。

高中毕业那天李东赫很深情地拉住黄仁俊的手，在他的手心里仔细而认真地写下黄仁俊笨蛋几个字，那是李东赫高中时代挨得最后一顿打。大学时期两个人没再见面，挺让人纳闷的，首尔就这么大点地方，怎么能一直没见过面呢。以至于黄仁俊入职之后，在公司大楼里反倒重逢，这才回忆起来，没错，首尔就是这么大点的地方。

下班团建会餐，李东赫和黄仁俊两个菜鸟被前辈灌了不少，李东赫喝趴了，黄仁俊找了个借口出门抽烟，还是被罗渽民那家伙带的，每次闻到烟味就安心。李东赫出来一身酒味，就往他身上靠，喊：仁俊呐——仁俊。捧着他的脸看了半天，傻笑着说是仁俊呢。

王八蛋李东赫把他抵在墙上吻了，黄仁俊现在还记得那一身酒味，熏得他想杀人。但黄仁俊最后也没杀人，大概是因为李东赫又醉醺醺地拉着他的手，在手心里一笔一划写下了：黄仁俊我有点心动。

王八蛋。黄仁俊也心动了，本以为跟罗渽民分开之后再也不会体会到心动是怎样的感受，以至于再后来跟李东赫睡了，一觉醒来一瘸一拐抓着头发发飙，他妈的今天一瘸一拐还怎么上班啊。真是个王八蛋。

现在他喜欢的王八蛋跟他爱的罗渽民睡了。黄仁俊仿佛站在精神的岔口，左拐杀掉李东赫，右拐杀掉罗渽民，直行把他们两个人全部杀掉，让他们做一对鸳鸯得了。

世界毁灭吧干脆。

12/  
电话打过去，罗渽民仿佛早就预知了，笑着说：仁俊尼，我就知道你肯定会打过来。

你们俩……东赫他……

东赫蛮可爱的，我好像知道你为什么会喜欢他了，他是个很让人放松的孩子。跟我在一起的时候肯定很痛苦，沉重又痛苦，但是东赫这孩子让人轻松又快乐，我也跟着快乐起来了。

你喜欢他吗？他说他爱上你了，喝多了之后跟我哭哭啼啼说要自修男德。

罗渽民问他：我们明天要见一面吗，或者后天，你，东赫，我，我们一起见一面好了，我最近知道一家餐厅很有名，要预定才有位置，我们可以试着见一面，见一面之后说不定会一起再见很多面呢？

我们这样真的很像疯子吧。

仁俊忘了吗，我们本来就是疯子啊，疯子是会传染的。

黄仁俊靠着床边蹲下来：现在东赫也变成疯子了。

那我们组一个疯子俱乐部好了，名字就叫午夜玫瑰之约，很不错吧，当时你要印广告小卡的时候我就说了这个名字真的很不错。

黄仁俊低头笑了起来：我本来是想杀掉你们两个祈祷世界毁灭的。

那更要在一起见面了不是吗，明天带着东赫一起来吧，如果是你来动手，跟东赫一起死掉的话，我会来赴死的，世界末日的时候你也会留下来一起的。

疯掉了，真是的，疯掉了。

疯掉就疯掉吧仁俊。罗渽民跟着黄仁俊笑起来，管他呢，去他妈的。

仁俊是捍卫渽民的铠甲，东赫是仁俊休憩的港湾，渽民是东赫疯狂地梦境。出于怜爱，命运最终也没有舍得让他们分崩离析，大概是因为人生已经这样痛苦而疲惫了，能够作为对方彼此通往快乐的联结，即使是与这个世界相悖的，微妙平衡的三个人又如何呢。

不管是规定还是传统，我想这没什么大不了的，不如就都打破好了，去他妈的，全部打破。

明天我会去的。黄仁俊看了看在地上睡着了的李东赫，他也会跟着一起来的。

那就明天见吧，罗渽民对着电话说道，我会穿我最喜欢的那条裙子,明天见。

End  
1w+  
20200909


End file.
